


Rendición

by Dxty



Series: Mi niño [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extramarital Affairs, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: "Lo sabe, Dean él se dio cuenta"."Lo hace, mamá, y si no te alejas sabrá que tomaste tu decisión, ¿cual es tu decisión?" Preguntó, sus ojos verdes observando cada movimiento del omega.___________________Dean es hijo de Castiel y John





	Rendición

Castiel apretó el teléfono contra su oído, como si tener el aparato tan cerca como fuera posible le haría sentir a John al otro lado de la línea.

**¿Está todo bien, Castiel?**

_ No, no lo esta. _

Contuvo la culpa que crecía en su pecho cada vez que cerraba los ojos y podía ver los ojos de Dean viéndolo, cada vez que se movía sentía el ardor que le recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas.

John no merecía nada de esto.

Castiel lo había arruinado para ellos una vez más. Esta vez era diferente, John podría superar la infidelidad con su hermano, pero jamás le perdonaría el hecho de que sedujera a su primogénito.

Su alfa iba a matarlo.

**Sí**

**¿Entonces porque quieres que regrese tan pronto?**

No podía decirlo, ¿como le decías a tu esposo que le habías sido infiel? 

Negó para sí mismo y suspiro.

**John, solo… no pasa nada, es que te extraño**

**Cas, amor hemos hecho esto siempre ¿estás seguro que esta todo bien contigo y con los chicos?**

**Mis hormonas deben estar disparadas por los supresores, estoy siendo incomprensivo. Perdón.**

**Hablaré con Dean sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, puedes hablarlo con él. El es el alfa de la casa mientras yo no esté ¿recuerdas?**

_ No tú eres mi único alfa _

Recordó los labios de Dean contra los suyos, los gruesos labios de Dean abriéndole de par en par, mientras que sus manos lo acariciaban. Sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza, rogó y suplicó para que su hijo lo anudara, grito cuando lo hizo y lloro de satisfacción en el momento en que el nudo se desinfló dentro de su cuerpo. 

Había adorado la forma en la que Dean lo elogió después de eso.

**Te amo John**

Lo dijo con voz temblorosa, no porque lo dudara sino porque era cierto lo amaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace 16 años y estaba seguro que John lo amaba de la misma forma. Nada iba a cambiar los sentimientos que tenía por su alfa. Pero en este momento se sentía abrumado con la ola de sentimientos creciendo en su pecho.

_ Él dejó todo por mi _

**También te amo Cas**

**Quisiera poder estar con ustedes en casa, pero debo trabajar**

Castiel sintió otro golpe de culpa. Dean le murmuró que John nunca estaba con él, que nunca cuidaba de  _ su omega. _ Como si esas palabras sirvieran de consuelo para justificar la atrocidad que habían hecho.

John debía trabajar fuera de este lugar porque había renunciado a su familia por Castiel, John renunció a una vida fácil por estar a su lado, en ese momento lo hicieron para Dean. 

Para Castiel fue fácil abandonar a su madre, no sentía ningún vínculo con ella y su padre se había marchado hacía muchos años con una omega que lo sedujo. Para John fue más difícil ya que tenía una enorme familia que también resultaba ser demasiado poderosa. 

Nadie los apoyó cuando eran unos adolescentes hormonales y cometieron un descuido. Tan rápido como se dieron cuenta Dean estaba en sus vidas y John se vio obligado a dejarlos solos en busca de un trabajo alejado de la influencia de su familia.

_ John merece algo mejor. _

**Lo sé, lamento agobiarte con tonterías.**

**Hablaremos luego, y John… te amo.**

  
  


Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y apoyó ambas manos en el borde, contuvo las ganas de llorar y maldijo su condición de omega, su estatus era una maldición. No importa cuánto intentara alejarse de los malos estereotipos, nunca podía. 

'No es más que una zorra omega en busca de todo lo que es tuyo John, apuesto a que se acostaría con cualquiera que se le presentara'. John dijo que todo estaría bien y pidió muchas veces disculpas por lo que su madre le dijo a Castiel. Sin embargo Millie Winchester no estaba tan equivocada.

Frustrado pasó una mano por su rostro.

Salto cuando unas manos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, el aliento cálido de Dean en su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura.

"Buen día, Cas" Su tono casual lo tomó por sorpresa. Se apartó del agarre de su hijo y se dirigió a la nevera buscando la comida que prepararía.

Ha estas alturas ya había cocinado un pastel y muchas galletas que llevaría más tarde al refugio de la iglesia.

Dean se apoyó casualmente sobre la encimera viendo como su madre iba de un lado a otro "En la mañana quería despertarte, Cas, pero estabas tan tranquilo que ayude con Sam, patee su trasero fuera de la cama y lo envíe a la escuela. También fuí." 

Castiel asintió para sí mismo eso explicaba porque su entusiasta, pero dormilón hijo menor había llegado a la escuela.

Aún evitaba la mirada de Dean cuando vacío sobre un colador el tupper de lechuga del mercado agrícola que tanto amaba Sam.

"Solo quería aligerar un poco la carga para ti, Cas".

Se detuvo.

Lo que pasó entre ellos jamás iba a repetirse. Pastor Jim dijo que su arrepentimiento era falso si deseaba volver a hacerlo. 

Castiel iba a salvar a su hijo del infierno.

"Dean. No me llames de esa forma, soy tu madre". Nunca reprendió a Dean antes, esa era la tarea de John. Castiel solo estaba a su lado asintiendo a lo que él decidiera. Ese era su frente unido. Sin embargo intentó que su voz sonara lo más serio posible, quería que su hijo entendiera su molestia y acatará los límites.

Dean se encogió de hombros y se acercó nuevamente a él, esta vez depositando un beso húmedo en su cuello.

Castiel se estremeció.

"Bien si lo quieres así está bien mamá", la manos vagaron hasta llegar a su trasero para levantar su falda, ganándose un gemido del omega. 

Omega se apartó y dándose la vuelta interpuso sus manos entre el pecho de Dean y el suyo. 

"Tampoco me toques de esa forma. No es correcto". 

Los ojos verdes de Dean se cerraron como si estuviera analizando la situación y dio un paso al frente alejando las manos de Castiel. No se acercó, ya no eran necesarias las manos una barrera invisible de comprensión se formó entre ellos.

"Ahora dices que no es correcto, puedo enumerar muchas cosas que no son correctas, mamá"

Castiel sentía las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, se relajó y habló lo más claro que pudo, su hijo tenía derecho a escuchar todo, saber el tipo de monstruo que era su madre.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se percató que le dolía abrir la boca, de todos modos lo hizo y miró directamente a esos ojos verdes.

"Escucha hijo, yo te hice algo malo anoche. No eras tú quien actuaba de esa forma, era mi omega forzando a tu alfa a hacerlo" Dean arrugó el ceño. Omega presintió que lo perdía para siempre. Su hijo lo odiaría y estaba asqueado. Rompió la barrera entre ellos y tomó las grandes manos de su hijo, sujetando con cariño y a la vez para detenerlo si él intentaba alejarse. Este era su bebé "Lo lamento tanto bebe, perdoname no quise seducirte. El Pastor Jim vendrá te guiará por el buen camino y te aconsejara. Encontrará la manera de llevarte por el buen camino" 

Dean apartó sus manos y Castiel sollozo. Iba a perder a su hijo. Iba a perder a su familia, tanto por lo que había trabajado se termino por su condición de omega. Su madre siempre tuvo razón.

"¡Eso es jodido Cas!, solo fuiste y le contaste al Pastor Jim lo que hicimos" La voz alfa de Dean lo hizo encogerse en sí mismo, hasta que recordó que este no era  _ su alfa _ , sino su hijo. Dean era prácticamente más ancho y grande que él en toda su forma de alfa enojado, pero Castiel era el adulto en la situación, debía tomar responsabilidad sobre sus actos.

Dean camino por la cocina con las manos hundidas en su cabello y jalandolo de vez en cuando, podían escucharse murmullos pero nunca llegaron palabras completas.

"Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no se lo contara a papá". Omega lo entendió su bebé seguía siendo un cachorro, tan vulnerable e indeciso sobre las decisiones que tomaba.

Castiel sabía que Dean amaba a su padre y que probablemente la culpa lo estuviera carcomiendo. Escogió tranquilizarlo con sus palabras.

"No lo hará, él jamás contaría algo que le diga en el confesionario", en otras circunstancias al oler a su cachorro alfa tan preocupado se habría acercado para consolarlo, pero esta vez no lo hizo. La distancia sería buena para ambos.

"¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? No me interesa hablar con él."

"Dean, él va ayudarte" Su hijo no ayudó y parecía estar haciendo un berrinche al igual que cuando era un niño, había menos gritos y patadas, pero los labios fruncidos y las manos sobre el pecho no fueron dejados de lado.

"No, lo que hará es intentar convencernos de que lo que hicimos está mal, cuando no es así. Se sintió bien y si lo hizo no creo que este mal, puede haber una razón, piensalo Cas. Quizá tú y yo…

Eso fue todo lo que Castiel necesitaba oir, se acerco a su hijo y lo tomó del brazo apretandolo con fuerza. "Dean te pedí que no me llames por mi nombre, soy tu madre. Y lo que estás a punto de sugerir es una blasfemia, John es mi alfa. John es tu padre. Lo amo." Dean no se apartó ni peleo cuando lo conducía fuera de la cocina, se dejó empujar como si Castiel realmente ejerciera fuerza sobre él.

"Anoche pude ver cuánto lo amas" Se burló.

La burla caló como un balde de agua fría, la verdad también lo hizo.

"Suficiente Dean no puedes hablarme de esa manera, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo." Ordeno.

Dean no lo hizo, al contrario lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo apretandolo contra su pecho y poniendo ambas manos a sus costados impidiéndole que se alejara. 

Castiel lo intento, pero cada uno de sus intentos fue nulo. Dean estaba parado frente a él como un hombre de piedra.

"Dean suéltame" Intento que sonara más que como una súplica y fallo.

Dean pasó una mano por su cabello negro y beso su mejilla con una ternura que contrastaba con todo el peso que estaba ejerciendo para mantenerlo sujeto contra la pared.

"Lo siento mamá."

Castiel olió su aroma, y se tranquilizó lo suficiente para que Dean detuviera la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. Podía ser un alfa no maduro, pero su olor cumplió con su función al relajarlo para él. Castiel dejó escapar un gemido triste cuando sintió la mancha salir de su agujero.

Dean lo acarició suavemente, casi con anhelo. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en los suyos antes de inclinarse hacia adelante en busca de sus labios.

Castiel lo rechazó y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada, cualquier persona que pasara por la acera y volteara hacia su casa podría ver lo zorra pecadora que era, seduciendo a su hijo hasta el punto de que su cachorro ya no podía resistirse. 

Ya no busco apartar a Dean, solo se escondió en su pecho cuando las lágrimas rebasaron sus ojos y terminaron en la chamarra de cuero que John le regaló a su hijo, se estremeció al reconocer los dos olores en la chamarra. Olía a 2 de los 3 alfas que amaba. Dean lo acarició suavemente mientras besaba su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y se disculpaba en voz baja. Castiel no escucho lo único que quería era acurrucarse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Pero nuevamente no era el olor de su alfa el que lo estaba consolando.

"Mamá ¿estás bien?" La voz de Sam rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

Los ojos curiosos del alfa pequeño observaron. Pasaron de su madre a su hermano quien estaba prácticamente envolviendo a su madre con su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Castiel conocía esos ojos en su cachorro más pequeño, se compuso y empujó a Dean, pero su hijo no se apartó permaneció abrazándolo hasta que Sam se acercó más e intentó averiguar qué estaba pasando. Dean volvió a la realidad y se apartó casi tímido.

"Si, solo… si. Es que no me siento bien, pero me tomaré algo y voy a descansar " Castiel acarició el cabello largo de su hijo y forzó una sonrisa que no fue devuelta. Sam miraba acusador a su hermano. Dean decidió ignorar la mirada y caminar de vuelta a la cocina argumentando tener sed.

"Iba a pedir permiso para ir con Ruby, pero puedo quedarme si no te sientes bien".

Castiel negó y avanzó hasta donde estaba Sam.

"No, ve, anda solo no vuelvas tarde voy a cocinar tu favorito para esta noche, cariño" Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió una vez más para convencerlo de que todo iba a estar bien.

Sam permaneció de pie dudando entre lo que debería hacer, hasta que asintió para sí mismo y se despidió de su madre. Castiel espero que su hijo se marchara para cerrar la puerta con seguro, volvió a la cocina y anticipando que Dean intentaría volver a tocarlo trato de apaciguar a su omega para sonar más firme en su decisión.

"Quiero que frenes todos tus movimientos. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme, si lo haces llamaré a tu padre" Espero una reacción de Dean, nunca llegó. "Dean necesito que digas que entiendes lo que te acabo de decir"

Dean se sentó en uno de los bancos altos y lo miró fijamente el suficiente tiempo como para que Castiel se pusiera nervioso.

"Lo siento mamá, es que estoy enojado con todo esto. Perdóname. Eres mi linda omega" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. 

Castiel se estremeció ante las últimas palabras ' _ mi linda omega'.  _ Suspiro con cansancio y se apoyó al otro lado de su hijo inclinándose y ensanchando sus hombros, su voz se profundizó lo más que pudo.

"Hablaras con el Pastor Jim y no es una sugerencia."

Ahí estaba otra vez la sonrisa de su hijo.

Omega se entristeció su hijo nunca lo había mirado de esa forma burlona, casi molestando. Retando a que le demostrara que es lo que haría si él volviera a negarse. Recientemente esa mirada de autosuficiencia casi provoca que John golpe a su hijo, si no hubiera sido porque intervino y logró calmar a su alfa tal vez su hijo había resultado lastimado.

'Lo sobreproteges Castiel, por eso su comportamiento a cambiado tanto, es un alfa no un cachorro'

Dean hablo "No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero". Alfa se acercó también; inclinándose viéndolo como una presa que está apunto de devorar.

Castiel lo golpeó en el rostro.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta y un nudo se formó en la misma. La cocina quedándose en silencio no hizo nada para mejorarlo.

"Ya tuve suficiente. No te quiero, no eres mi alfa. Ve arriba no volveré a repetirlo Dean Winchester"

Estaba anticipando lo peor cuando se dio cuenta que golpeó a su hijo, imagino que su hijo le devolvería el golpe, ningún alfa estaba dispuesto a permitir que un omega lo golpeara, aunque el omega en cuestión fuera la madre. Sin embargo Dean no le regreso el golpe ni lo miro con odio, se sentó tranquilo con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, hasta que los sollozos llegaron a oídos de Castiel.

Su bebé estaba llorando y era su culpa, su culpa una vez más. Porque como una sucia omega lo había seducido y arrastrado al fango del que su hijo ahora no podía salir. Se maldijo y maldijo su condición una vez más, su madre y la mayoría tenía razón no era más que una puta omega.

A paso lento se acercó a Dean, temiendo que su cachorro lo rechazara después del golpe. Su hijo no se apartó de su toque y Castiel se atrevió a ir más cerca y apretar a su bebé contra su pecho acunando con amor.

"Dean, bebé lo siento."suplicó, dándole un beso sobre su despeinado cabello. "Está mal, todo está mal. No quiero lastimarte, perdoname por favor eres mi perfecto cachorro"

Alfa levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su madre. Castiel sintió que su corazón se apretujaba cuando vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo.

_ Todo es tu culpa Castiel. _

"No es cierto siempre dijiste que era tu bebé perfecto y ahora no me quieres más." Alfa volvió a ocultarse en su pecho como cuando era pequeño y buscaba que su madre omega lo protegerá" Cómo podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu no me quieres más, voy a irme".

Omega negó rápidamente y se inclinó sosteniendo el rostro de su hijo contra el suyo. Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No hagas esto, por favor". Los sentimientos eran abrumadores y no pudo evitar sollozar ante la idea de que Dean se alejara de su lado. No podría soportar la vida si alguno de sus hijos faltara. 

Eso era lo que era después de todo, un omega que solo queria ser anudado y criado tantas veces como fuera posible. Las crías lo eran todo para él.

"¿Hacer qué?" Dean acarició su rostro y le secó las lágrimas, una sobre otra, "Solo quiero estar contigo, se que es jodido y tampoco quiero lastimarte o a John, diablos es mi padre y lo amo, pero te quiero tanto. Siempre te he amado y se que me amas también. Anoche todo estuvo bien ¿hice algo mal?

"Tú no, yo sí. Perdóname hijo.

" ¿Puedo besarte, mamá?

"No".

Había dicho que no, pero no retrocedió cuando Dean sostuvo su rostro más cerca del suyo y unió sus labios en un beso tímido, probandolo. Dándole la oportunidad de retroceder si es lo que deseaba.

Castiel no lo hizo, correspondió al beso de su hijo lentamente, su rostro cálido por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Paso sus manos por el cabello de su hijo y se quejó cuando Dean introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Era un beso descuidado que solo buscaba probar, no era como el de anoche, no había pasión, solo descubrimiento. 

Dean rompió el beso.

Castiel se encogió con vergüenza, su hijo finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo repugnante que era. Dean callo todos sus malos pensamientos cuando lo sostuvo de la cadera y lo levantó sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Omega lo observo por unos momentos antes de atraerlo y enredar sus piernas sobre la cintura. Su falda se levantó cuando Dean acarició sus muslos hasta llegar a sus bragas.

"¿Por qué me pides que me detenga mientras estás tan mojado para mi? Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios regordetes. Castiel volvió a atraerlo para sellar sus labios en un profundo beso. Dean rompió el beso y lo sostuvo mirándolo a los ojos, las bragas fueron desaparecidas " Eres mi omega, solo alfa sabe lo que omega necesita. Tú no, no vuelvas a pedirme que me detenga."

Castiel jadeo y asintió, no tenía sentido que actuará como si no lo quisiera cuando ya estaba sobre el mostrador. Se inclinó y atrapó el labio de Dean entre los suyos y lo chupo suavemente. Dean gruño y sus manos acariciaron el tercer sexo de su madre hundiendo dos dedos en el lugar de donde había venido, sin romper el beso lo deslizó hacia el borde para tener un mejor acceso.

"Estas tan húmeda y apretada como ayer, quiero follarte tan duro que todo el mundo lo sepa. No me importa, ¿te importa mamá?" Castiel negó, no le importa en este momento quién supiera o no supiera que estaba abierto para su hijo. "Lo sabia, eres un buen omega, un perfecto omega para mi. Estoy tan duro de pensar que voy a estar dentro de ti otra vez."

Castiel acaricio sus pechos sobre la blusa que había escogido usar esta mañana, sus duros pezones rozándose con las palabras impresas de su blusa lo hicieron gemir.

"Quitatela" Ordenó Dean, todo alfa sobre él. Hizo a omega vibrar de placer y movió sus caderas buscando encontrarse con el golpeteo de los dedos dentro de él. "Quiero ver tus pechos" Omega hizo lo que le ordenaron. Alfa gruño ante l vista de sus pezones oscuros endurecidos "Puedes jugar con ellos, mientras yo como" Castiel arqueo una ceja sin comprender, hasta que sintió la lengua de Dean reemplazando sus dedos.

"Dean, oh, bebé eres perfecto", omega levantó una de sus piernas sosteniendo de sus muslos con su mano libre, acarició la mano de Dean sobre su vientre y se arqueó al sentir como su hijo volvía a introducir 2 dedos sin apartar su lengua. Dean apartó su lengua y curvó sus dedos hacia arriba masajeando por dentro apuntando hacia su ombligo. Castiel gimió y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su cachorro.

Un ruido en la puerta atrajo su atención, Dean no pareció notarlo porque siguió masajeando el mismo punto. Castiel buscó apartarse ganándose un gruñido por parte del alfa. 

Castiel entró en pánico y se tenso, podía ser su otro hijo en la puerta. Su olor cambió y dejó escapar un gemido triste, alertando al alfa sobre su angustia.

"¿Castiel?" Castiel escucho la voz del pastor Jim, había olvidado que le dijo al hombre de dios que viniera a casa a hablar con Dean para convencerlo de que volviera al buen camino "¿Está alguien en casa? Soy Jim." 

Castiel miró a Dean entre sus piernas, no se había detenido, para disgusto/placer del omega. Echo a un lado el pensamiento y dejo caer su pierna y apoyo el talón en el vitropiso del mostrador. Busco enderezarse, pero alfa lo forzó a quedarse en la misma posición.

Levantó la mirada para ver al pastor Jim detenerse en la ventana cercana a la cocina, si se inclinaba más cerca podría verlos, y así lo hizo.

"Lo sabe, Dean él se dio cuenta" Gimoteo en un susurro, una lagrima se deslizo y se perdió entre su cabello. Su cabeza se volvió un lío.

Dean se apartó y subió sobre él, mirándolo con adoración mientras repartía besos en su vientre hasta llegar a sus pechos y besarlos de la misma forma. Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Dean beso la punta de su nariz con suavidad.

"Lo hace, mamá, y si no te alejas sabrá que tomaste tu decisión, ¿cual es tu decisión?" Preguntó, sus ojos verdes observando cada movimiento del omega.

Castiel llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo la velocidad en la que palpitaba su corazón. Dean había dicho que no podía estar mal si se sentía tan bien, ¿cierto? Su pecado estaba cometido y no había nada que pudiera salvarlos.

"Sam podría volver en cualquier momento, no aquí Dean"

"Te amo mamá" Dean sostuvo su rostro y dio un beso mariposa en los labios de su madre. Lo arrastró fuera del mostrador y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

  
  
  
  


Pastor Jim volvió a insistir en tocar la puerta, pero ningúno de los 2 hizo caso, finalmente se rindió y se marchó. De eso habían pasado horas. Sam avisó que estaría con el hermano de Ruby. Dean sabía que estaba mintiendo, se encargaría del asunto de esa pequeña beta cuando no estuviera ocupado. Ese era su papel como alfa, su padre lo había dicho 'tú eres el alfa cuando yo no esté en casa'.

Su teléfono vibró en la chaqueta de piel que aún llevaba puesta, omega estaba completo expuesto, no él. Con afecto miro al omega agotado en su pecho y acarició su cabello despeinado antes de responder.

** _Hey papá, ¿qué pasa?_ ** Intento sonar lo más tranquilo que podía, mientras que la felicidad desbordaba por su voz.

** _Si todo está bien en casa. ¿Mamá llamó? No lo sé, pero indagaré al respecto. _ ** Antes de entregarse a él su mamá debió haber hablado con su padre sobre que algo había ocurrido. De ninguna manera le confesó la verdad porque si eso hubiera pasado Dean probablemente ya estaría siendo rasgado en tiras por su padre.

** _Si te mantendré informado. _ ** Mamá se sacudió en pecho y gimió, Dean sintió con malestar que su polla blanda se deslizaba fuera del calor de su suave coño.

Su padre se dio cuenta, era un alfa después de todo.

** _Si lo sé nada de nietos. Lo sé mamá enloquecería. _ ** Papá no tenía idea de cuán acertadas eran sus palabras, su mano se deslizó al costado del vientre distendido de su madre. Había terminado tantas veces dentro de él en solo una tarde. Su lado alfa vibro orgulloso con la posibilidad de engendrar su propio cachorro, el suyo y el de su madre.

Mamá empezó a despertarse en su regazo.

** _Si está bien papá hablaremos luego, si no te preocupes yo cuidare a mamá_ ** .

** _Si también de esa pequeña perra de Sammy_ **

** _Adiós papá._ **

Colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa de noche.

Sonrió al omega delante suyo y se regocijo cuando la sonrisa fue devuelta.

Amaba a su omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Castiel lo hizo se rindió!
> 
> Dean ya comprendió de su error, se dió cuenta que Castiel vendrá solo a él si apela a su sentido de madre. Si hubiera seguido forzandolo no habria salido nada bueno.
> 
> Dejame saber que te pareció el capítulo


End file.
